The day you became mine
by kaibajoey1
Summary: Summary: The first time was the worst for one of them but it was truly the day he became his. Zane’s POV. ZaneSyrus. Warning: RAPE! INCEST! You no likey you no read!


Title: The day you became mine

Author: Kaibajoey1

Pairing: Zane/Syrus

Rating: M

Summary: The first time was the worst for one of them but it was truly the day he became his. Zane's POV. Zane/Syrus. Warning: RAPE! INCEST! You no likey you no read!

The first time it happened he was so scared. He was crying. I just tried to comfort him, to tell him it was okay but the tears kept falling as I moved in and out of him. As he cried out in pain I cried out in pleasure. The tightness was unbearable! I bit down on his pale neck, leaving a mark, as I came inside of him. My arms shook as I tried to hold myself up, in fear of crushing my lover. I held that spot as I rode out my after math.

This was the part that I hated. This was the part that I woke up from my frustrated dreams of claming my little brother as my own. I would wake up in a bundle of damp sheets wrapped around my legs due to the twisting and grinding I did in my dream world. I knew this was wrong but I just couldn't control myself. I was able to close off all of my emotions but the desire I felt for my brother.

It started after I returned from school. I had started my first year at duel academy so I did not get a chance to see my brother grow. Maybe if I did then I wouldn't have fallen so hard for him. I remember coming home, waiting to see my small innocent brother. What I got was a taller more filled out version of what my brother use to be. I left a brother that I loved dearly and respected, but came home to a brother that plagued my dreams with nights of passion and delicious friction. The night I came home I laid in my bed, my hands stretched into my boxers slowly jerking my hard on as my mind was filled with visions of my brother. Sometimes beneath me, sometimes on top. A felling of disgust washed over me as I came hard into my hand.

I couldn't wait to go back to school. Just so I could get away from him. I started to avoid him, knowing that if I acted on my desires I would lose him forever. I would just push back my thoughts when my brother would run up and hug me. His height still lacking compared to mine would bring his head to rest on my stomach. My mind would race of thoughts of him going lower, slowly slipping me into his mouth as I forced him to deep throat me until I came. My hands tangled in his light blue hair as he tried to swallow every drop of my cum.

I must be crazy to love my brother. It was wrong to others but I just couldn't forget about him. I was filled with conflicting emotions when I got on the boat that would return me to duel academy till the next break would start. One side of me wanted to just stay so I could continue to witness my brother grow. While the other side was begging me to leave, to just get away from my brother and the thoughts he made me have. When he hugged me good bye I almost decided right then and there that school wasn't worth leaving my brother for. But I forced myself to just wave good bye to him with a smile as I boarded the boat that would take me far from the one that consumed my thoughts.

The next break couldn't come fast enough. I was the first one on the boat that would take me home. I wanted to surprise my family so I didn't tell them when I would be arriving. I took a taxi to my home and a feeling of excitement overwhelmed me when I saw that my parents weren't home. I would be able to see my brother and just him. I shuddered as I opened the door with my house key. As I entered the words "I'm home" were on the tip of my tongue until a weird noise reached my ears.

The gasping became louder as I went toward my brother's room. I was already half hard as I heard the gasping increase in volume as I neared my brother's door, just left ajar. I looked in threw the crack at the sight that I had only seen in my dreams. My brother was spread across his bed void of his cloths, his hand quickly working his hard on while the other tried to hold in the moans of pleasure.

That's when I snapped. I pushed open the door with my hand and just stood there as my brother blushed and hurried to find something to cover himself with. He tried to say something to me but my mind was only focused on the erotic sight in front of me. I slowly reach my hand up to unbutton my uniform jacket and let it slide to the floor. He started to question me but the only answer I gave him was ripping away the blanket he was using to hide his shame and replacing it with my clothed body.

He stared up at me with horror in his gaze as I ground my clothed erection into his fading hard on. I quickly pinned his arms as my mouth latched on to his exposed neck. He started to squirm and demand me to tell him what I was doing but I was to far gone to care what he had to say. I just knew that I had to make him mine no matter what the cost was.

I slowly moved my tongue downwards until my lips latched on to one of his nipples. He could help but to gasp at that but I couldn't help but to notice that his erection was completely gone while mine was in over drive. I continued to push against him until I could no longer wait. I quick unbuttoned my pants as I switch his wrists in to a position where I would only need one hand to keep his arms restrained. The other quickly reached into his mouth to cover them in spit. He chocked around my fingers before I quickly removed them and brought them to rest between his cheeks before I pushed to into him.

He started to cry and scream for me to please stop. To just stop what I was doing, to just leave him alone. These scream only helped to fuel my desires for him. I didn't want my brother to just give into my needs. I wanted to make him. I withdrew my fingers and used them to pull out my raging hard on. With out any warning I thrust into his not well prepared hole. As he cried out in pain I cried out in pleasure.

This is what has been haunting my thoughts for the many weeks I was separated from my brother. The thought of claming him as my own. The thought of making him gasp as I slowly fucked him into the mattress. I knew I was to big for him to handle so I was not surprised when blood started to cover me as I moved in and out, just enjoying the sounds of his screams. My teeth bit into his shoulder as my free hand dug into his side.

With a finally hard thrust into his abused body I came. That was the hardest orgasm that I had ever had. I was left breathless as I tried to catch myself from falling onto my brother. I could feel the limp package pressing into my stomach but couldn't really bring myself to care if my brother had come or not. All I knew was that he was mine now.

I slowly pulled out of him and brought him into my arms. Telling him it was okay and that he had to nothing to worry about ever again. I always take care of what's mine and make sure that no one is there to hurt them. He continues to cry as I hold him and just enjoy the aftermath of what I was just able to do. I can feel the blood on the bed start to dry and just have one thought running threw my mind.

This was just only the beginning to what he hoped could be a great relationship with his brother.


End file.
